Jeff's New Toy
Jeff's New Toy is the seventh episode of Clarence. Synopsis Jeff and Clarence clash over keeping a toy in its box. Plot A commercial is shown of the new toy Jeff wants. Jeff does his morning jog. When he gets home, he sees his package. He goes to Clarence's house and Sumo's RV and wakes them up.He shows them the toy at his house and they want to play with it. But Jeff wants to put on the shelf so it can be safe. They go in the living room to watch the animated show based off the toy. Clarence (in a dinosaur costume) asks Sumo to go in the kitchen. Clarence wants to really play with that toy so he asks Sumo to distract Jeff for him. Clarence goes to Jeff's room to get the toy. He copies the cover on a printer and tapes it on a tissue box. Sumo is watching the show when Clarence calls him to go outside. They fly the toy but its head breaks. So Clarence tries to fix it but it's no use. Jeff then comes outside and says they should play with the toy. They go to Jeff's room, but Sumo says he's hungry. So Jeff goes downstairs. Clarence goes into the bathroom and squirts everything he can find in there but it's still not fixed. Downstairs, Sumo wants Jeff to get him a snack that Jeff doesn't know, but he tries to find it. Then, Clarence calls Sumo into the living room, then Sumo asked if he fixed it with glue, but Clarence didn't do so, so Sumo suggested that Clarence should tell the truth. As Jeff walks in, he looked at the toy, then grinded his teeth and some off his teeth came out. Sumo called the company who made the toy and tricked them into giving him a free one. All of them play court and Sumo says there all guilty. Sumo stayed when the toy comes in, he gets to keep it. So when it comes in, Sumo, Clarence, Jeff, and Sumo's brothers played with it. Characters *Clarence *Jeff *Sumo *Sumo's Brothers *Unnamed kid actors Gallery The gallery for Jeff's New Toy can be found here. Transcript The transcript for Jeff's New Toy can be found here. Trivia * This episode takes place in Jeff's house, but his parents were not around. * Clarence's dinosaur pajamas resemble the Japanese movie monster Godzilla who happens to resemble a dinosaur. * The part where Clarence switches the plant with Jeff's toy is a parody to Indiana Jones. * This is the first appearance of Sumo's house. * This is the first appearance of Sumo's 5 brothers. * When Sumo asks why the robots aren't fighting, the truck on his shirt disappears. *Sumo is noticably smarter and less crazy in this episode. **This could be because he didn't get to sleep late. * The Stop-Motion sequence was directed by Andrew Overtoom and Heather Navarro. * The shows that Sumo scrolls through (Pawn Hoarders, Storage Hoarders, and Swamp Wives) are most likely parodies of Pawn Stars, Storage Wars, and Swamp People, respectively, all airing on the History Channel however they are shown on seperate channels. * A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle and He-Man are shown on Jeff's toy shelf. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Aired Episodes